ximifandomcom-20200214-history
Ximizhle
Story Ximizhle is one of the most important characters of Ximizhlum. She is known under many names, depending on who you ask, such as Saint Ximizhle, the Greatmother, Divine Child, Goddess Ximizhle, the Obstacle, Vanity Incarnate, among others. Born after the first war between the divines to the Goddess Matane and God Kolyat, the other divines took their anger out on her, seeing her as nothing but a disgusting byproduct that led to her parents' deaths. As such, they cast her out onto the world below, the world which would later be named Ximizhlum after her. Not being fully merciless, the divines commanded the local wildlife to help her and obey her command, so that she may survive. Having inherited her mother's race's general physiology, she had the appearance of a woman, but possessed the reproductive system of both genders. She was futanari. She also inherited wings. Didn't inherit much from her father, though. Mostly just the eyes. Like her parents and the other divines, Ximizhle was a third evolutionary stage being. This let her procreate with herself and create humanity. It also allowed her to procreate with the fauna, leading to hybrids such as centaurs and arasons. Her first two children, Takeda and Kovnoz, would inadvertently lead humanity into centuries long conflicts after her death. From Ximizhle, humanity spread across the lands like a plague with the usage of memories Ximizhle had inherited from her parents, quickly surpassing any other primitive lesser humanoids. She was highly important to the earliest humans. In fact, while she was considered the greatest saint of all, she still had a shrine dedicated to her within temples, alongside the gods and goddesses. Humans would go on to name tons of things after her, including their culture and their world. There are texts that claim that she named these things herself, after herself, and that her pride and selfrighteousness led to everything being named after her. Only after she was convinced to leave naming to other people did naming diversity increase. There are many varying works related to what she was like. Official cultural and religious books claim she was diligent, calm, extremely wise, and beautiful beyond mortality. Other, heavily denounced, works claim she was lazy, prone to anger outbursts, depended heavily on others to keep humanity working properly, and spent most of her time wasting time with collecting expensive and rare objects for herself. Whichever the case, she ruled humanity for almost 200 years, gradually losing her divine power over time and becoming more and more mortal. Still, when she died, she looked surprisingly young, no more than 40 mortal years. Ximizhle's death led to the infamous Takedan period. Ximizhle continues to be the central piece for all Ximi culture and religion far, far after her death. The gem associated with Ximizhle is the sapphire. Design The following text is entirely taken from the official note for Ximizhle. It hasn't been altered. Watch out! When I started drawing her, all I had in mind were the four wings and the way they look. Even the gold on the upper wings was only thought of while drawing. She was also supposed to have a sort of ribbon-belt around her waist, but opted against it when I decided to give her... whatever THAT piece of clothing connected to her bracers is called. Hairstyle, too, was different in my mind. More like a large tail of hair going over her right eyes, but changed it to what it is now. And last thing, she was supposed to look more like a fertility idol. Chubbier, larger breasts, wider hips, and even a pregnant stomach. But I decided not to do that either for no particular reason. Ximizhle's crown consists of a golden headband with four animal tusks attached from which several small red feathers hang, a tall monument on the top with a sapphire in the eye, and then several larger blue-green feathers on the crown (PUN!). After her death, the crown became a holy relic, but went missing sometime during the Takedan period, only to be found ages later in the early 12th century. She mostly kept her hair shoulder length, rarely going longer or shorter. Her hair colour was a very light brown to orange hue. Her eyes were bright orange, something that was unique to Ximizhle. Only futanari are able to inherit these orange pupils and even for them they are very rare. It doesn't seem to matter which genetics the person's parents have. Being so rare and so integral to Ximizhle and her gifts to humanity, people with orange eyes are believed to be born for greatness. Ximizhle was obsessed with jewelry of all kinds. She loved all of it, but anything less than gold would be an insult to her. Golden ear piercings, golden earrings, golden headwear, golden necklaces, golden armbands, golden rings, golden wing guards, golden anklets, anything to do with gold and gems was a godsent to her. She would always wear either one or several necklaces. The one pictures is a holy relic just like the crown, however, it never went missing, and is passed down to each female monarch or consort of humanity and, later, the Old Empire. The necklace is made of a gold band with a golden centerpiece which holds a large sapphire. It also has a few small feathers attached. Her four wings are pretty cool and you will agree with me. They are grey-blue in colour and the upper pair has a golden cover on them. She is capable of flight, but doesn't do it very often. She wears a revealing dress with light blue and light pink hints. A golden belt with white gems holds it up right below her breasts. A large piece of loose cloth is connected from her bracelets to the jewelry on the upper half of her arm, to the other arm, and down the other bracelet. It's light purple in colour. If anyone knows the actual name of this cloth, please tell, thanks. Ximizhle will wear sandals when going outside, and wear no footwear at all when she's inside one of her buildings. I think that's all there's to say, really. Category:People Category:Divine